Going All the Way
by freckledshoulders
Summary: Bella wants to try something with Edward. He's only too happy to oblige. B/E. No serious spoilers. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, but I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lately, even the most innocent, chaste kisses turn out this way. Her lips move against his with such vigor and passion that soon they need to part, Bella panting and Edward leaning his head back with a sigh. After a moment to regain composure and build confidence, Bella speaks.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking... I was wondering if maybe we could do something--" She blushes.

Edward smiles at the lovely flush of her cheeks and her breathy, hesitant voice. He gingerly lifts her hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

She asks, "Would you help me try something…?"

"Anything."

"I just want to try... maybe, test this a little?" She motions around vaguely with her hands. "To see if I can handle more?"

He pauses, understanding but surprised. "Really?"

"...Yes."

His loving, curious eyes search her face for a hint of doubt. He takes a moment to breathe deep, trying to not get too excited. "Bella, you know I'd love to do this with you. But I couldn't stand it if you stopped me just moments after I started. It would be too.. disappointing."

A pause. "I won't. I want to do this--so long as you think that you can, and _safely_."

He grins. "Not to sound arrogant, but I've no doubt in my performance. I've been doing this a long time."

"Right." She nods. "But you have to promise to stop if I need you to. And don't build up too fast."

"All right. Can you promise _me_ something, then?" He pauses, gauging if his next question will push his luck too far. He decides to try. "Bella, I've wanted this for a long time."

"I know."

"So, could you promise that… maybe we can try to go all the way?"

She gasps. "What?!"

"_Please_?"

"No! How can you even ask that?"

"Just think about it a moment. You know that I'd never try it if I thought your well-being was at stake. I can do this. I'm not one for doing things halfway, which is why I've never tried to do this with you before."

She scoffs.

"No, really, you should see what I do when you're not around. If you only knew how much I restrain myself..."

"Well, I suppose less restraint is_ sort of_ what I've asked for."

Edward watches and waits. Bella rolls her eyes, giving in. "Fine. We can try."

"Really?"

"Really."

He tries not to look too giddy. His excited eyes fail that endeavor. "Please tell me that you won't back out once we start."

"I'll try not to, but if I say so you _have_ to stop."

"Right."

There's a moment of silence.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Pushy are we?" Edward mocks lightly, then explains, "Charlie's coming this way. I think this is another aspect of our relationship that he should remain in the dark about."

Edward trails a finger up and down her forearm as they wait. "Ok, it's safe."

Bella reaches for a CD, and slides it into the player.

"Mood music," she explains. The hard, excited intro of Buck Cherry's 'Crazy Bitch' surrounds them, and she cranks the volume up.

"My, aren't we full of surprises."

Her confidence level rises seeing Edward's pleased grin and the slight arch of his eyebrow. She loves making him happy. "Let's do it."

He starts and laughs.

"I only wish I'd brought the Aston Martin. It would make the experience much more enjoyable. It has a bigger," he smiles wickedly, "engine."

The Volvo smoothly speeds out of the gas station in a swift, controlled turn, accelerating out of town and up the highway as fast as the car will push. They flash past the sign that reads 40 miles per hour, going just over 80.

Bella grasps the door and center console. She feels herself glued to the seat as Edward shifts effortlessly past 130 miles per hour. The scenery rushes by even faster than his usual psychotic driving.

She realizes his gaze is on her terrified expression, rather than the road. "Don't be looking at me!" she shouts over the blaring rock music.

"I can't resist watching your face. Aren't you enjoying this?" He flashes her a toothy grin, but returns his eyes to the road. He loves driving fast, and now he is sharing it with the only thing he loves more. "Bella, it was your idea."

"I'm trying but it's _hard_."

"I told you, I know exactly what I'm doing."

She moans like a dying animal, watching the speed reach nearly into the 150s...

"Ok! Ok stop!""

"_Bella, _we're_ almost there!"_

"I know, I know! I just can't!"

Edward's disappointment is tangible in his unhappy sigh. He slows, though at a rate much less than what he'd accelerated. Bella breathes.

"You're a tease," he tells her, sounding like he'd expected nothing less but still dejected. He pries her hand from the console.

She finds her voice again, and jokes shakily, "You still love me, though, right?"

He laughs, kissing her hand and swiping his thumb across the side of it. "Yes, I suppose so."

He returns to his usual speed, at the slightly more tolerable 90.

"I'm glad you trusted me. It was amazing doing it with you _willing_."

She smiles shakily, her eyes still wide and slightly unfocused.

"Did you enjoy it at all?"

"Um, yes?"

He frowns. "Don't try to spare my feelings. I'm glad you tried, but I won't push to do it again."

The silence that follows with her lack of response is a palpable awkwardness they both try to ignore.

"Well," Bella begins tentatively, "I suppose it wasn't _that_ bad."

Edward stays quiet, hoping she'll elaborate. She does.

"Maybe we could try again sometime."

He turns to her and grins. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'll gladly wait until that time comes. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I will."

"Good. I look forward to it."

* * *

And they drove off into the sunset. ;)

**AN: Yes, yes, I'm corny. Leave a review about it. Or about anything else. Please?  
**


End file.
